


So much for my happy ending... [2/11]

by chocoyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, F/M, Fluff, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyeol/pseuds/chocoyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had thought that perhaps they would grow old together. Have their happily ever after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much for my happy ending... [2/11]

**Author's Note:**

> OTP: Laysoo  
> Genre: Fluff, Angst, Tragedy  
> Warning: Character death/s  
> 

_A young girl sat alone in the middle of the field, her white summer dress shining brightly in the sun as she waited for something. Her small delicate fingers threaded the flowers carefully, a gentle smile adorning her pink lips, her white hat shifting softly in the wind. Tucking stray strands of her behind her left ear, she checked her side-braid before looking up at the sound of her name. A young boy pedalled his bike hurriedly towards her, grinning like an idiot, he jumped off his bike before hugging her tightly. She giggled and placed the flower band onto his head before hugging him back._

_***_

_The two best friends sat in the secluded, quiet corner of the library, noses buried in their textbooks and hands scribbling notes hurriedly. Occasionally their heads would come up only to take a breath and stretch before going back down or turning and asking each other a question. The upcoming Science Quiz was daunting as they needed to get 85%+ to maintain their Top 10 rankings._

_***_

_They were older now, more mature in age and looks but they still acted like 10 year olds. They ran around laughing, jumping in puddles on rainy days and the likes. Until that one day, they went out with their friends to the amusement park. Pairing up like always, their friends snickered and left them alone as they made their way through the park. Her eyes shined brightly behind her glasses as they laughed, ate, rode rides and played games. He watched her closely as if he’d just seen her for the first time. Being naïve and somewhat slow, he dismissed his beating heart as a passing nerve and followed the girl quickly and taking her to the games section. That night on their way home, he held onto her hand like always, not noticing faint blush that tinged her cheeks and the way she stuttered during their conversation._

_***_

_One rainy day, she didn't turn up to school. He thought it was because she was sick. She did seem quite scratchy on the phone that morning. They had been secretly dating for the last 2 months. One day became two, two days became a week, a week became a month and he wondered if she loved him anymore. They still called every chance they got, her voice muffled like she was covering part of the receiver with her hand or something. He finally took the courage to visit her house after the 6th week of not seeing her. He had introduced himself as her boyfriend instead and apologized for keeping it a secret from them. Her mother had smiled at him fondly through tear-filled eyes while her father nodded his approval, sighing at the boy. They just told him that she would be back tomorrow. The day of their university acceptance letters._

_***_

It had been 6 years since that day. Exactly 6 years since she had bounced her merry way back into his life that morning, waving their acceptance letters in her hand and looking more like an angel than an 18 year old girl. They spent the Christmas holidays and New Years together, celebrating happily like she hadn't disappeared for almost 2 months and helped each other pack their belongings to get ready for university.

It had been 5 years since he started noticing that she was disappearing for a few hours a week at the same time and on the same day. He noticed that she started using make up. He noticed that she was getting thinner. When he had confronted her about it, telling her that he felt like she was changing. She had told him she wanted to look pretty for him, that she was staying fit by exercising at the gym and 'don't worry, you know how much I eat. I'll put the weight back on in no time'. It was 2 years, 2 months and 3 days since they got together; that was their first fight.

It had been 4 years since the first time she fainted. It was during their music lesson when they were rehearsing a song for the upcoming School Spectacular talent night. Apparently this was their chance to shine, scouts from companies were there to find new faces to become trainees. They pulled out of performing. He was too scared for something like that to happen to her on stage but she demanded that he continued without her because she knew he deserved more than being held back by her problems. He stayed by her side as they watched a re-run of the show in her infirmary room instead.

It had been 3 years since he found the letter. He hadn't meant to read it but if he didn't, god knows how long she would have hid it from him. She was finishing her make-up for their date when he noticed the official-looking envelope on her table, the medical symbol catching his eye the most. She had walked out when he finished reading the letter, hands dropping her make-up kit on the wooden floorboards. She had a tumor in her brain and it was too late to operate. She was dying. After that he had done everything she wanted, just so she could experience the things she had always dreamt of doing. They had their first airplane trip, their first vacation, their first mountain climb, their first night in the same bed...

It had been 2 years since she was completely hospitalized. He came in everyday after university and work to eat with her and do his homework. It came as a complete surprise when the doctors had announced that despite her condition, she was pregnant with a healthy child. He had held her as she cried happy tears into his favourite shirt. She went into labour the day before their  5th year anniversary and gave birth to their son in the early hours of the next day. They named him Jongin. He had bought in a guitar and every night would sing both his loves to sleep.

It had been a year since Jongin started to walk, since he started to say "Mama" and "Papa". He teethed and grew a set of tiny baby teeth, always chewing on a stick of biscuit whenever he was waddling everywhere. His parents sat close by, his father even more protective and was not ready to lose another family member when the love of his life was so close to slipping away.

It was a few days before she left that he had proposed to her. He had begged the hospital to let him wheel her to the town square where he knelt down and held the box to her; declaring his love and commitment to her with the witness of all the people there. She had cried and said yes even though it was painful even for her to breathe. Her body was slowly shutting down.

It was a day beforehand when he had a priest come into her hospital room and bless them for their marriage. He had kissed her forehead and told her that "everything will be fine". They had gotten married that day, like Romeo and Juliet, in the secret confines of a room. He had held her close, glad he had left their son with his parents so he could have some quiet time with his new wife. She had lovingly caressed his cheek and laid a light kiss on his lips before they drifted off to sleep. The next morning when he woke up, she didn't.

***

"Papa.  What was mama like?" A now 3 -almost 4- year old Jongin tugged on the hem of his father's jacket as they stood in front of a white marble tombstone.

Yixing looked down at the wide, inquisitive eyes of his son as he knelt down to lay flowers on her grave. It had been a tough year for him since his wife passed away, it was only thanks to his friends and family that he managed to complete university and find a stable job at a tv station to support his young son. He had promised himself that he would be the best father just so his son wouldn't grow up unhappy, just how she would have wanted it.

"Well son... there's so much to say but I'll tell you now that she was the most beautiful, amazing and talented woman I have ever met and no one will replace her in my heart."  Yixing smiled and ran his fingers through the boy's hair affectionately, his son puffing his cheeks cutely just like his mother. "Come on. I'll show you our photo album and tell you our stories."

Yixing picked up the boy and spun him around gently, lips tugged into a dimpled smile as he strolled towards the entrance of the cemetery where his car waited on the other side. He turned to look over at the tombstone once again when he felt something wispy brush against his cheek. If he had looked hard enough he could have seen her glowing form smiling as it floated back into the sky.

"See you soon, Kyungsoo."

***

"And today's breaking news headlines. A small family car had been hit severely buy a truck and caused a multi-car accident on the freeway after the truck driver had lost control of his vehicle. The owner of the truck has been  taken to hospital for shock while another 5 people have been pulled from the wreckage to be found safe and with minor injuries. However, fatalities include a 25 year old man and a 3 year old toddler who was in the small car that was directly in the truck's path..."


End file.
